Ozone (Modern Warfare 2)
Darren Gregor, AKA Stardust, was an American soldier and member of Task Force 141 featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Biography Task Force 141 Stardust's primary appearance in the game is as part of the team that raids Makarov's safe house in "Loose Ends". Along with Ghost, Scarecrow and Roach, he survives the initial ambush and moves to breach and clear the safe house. The player can choose between one of three breaching points around the house; Stardust places himself at the main floor's side-door deck entrance. While protecting the safe house from enemy forces, Stardust guards the basement entrance from the outside. However, he may or may not be killed in the subsequent fighting, as he is not scripted to die but is not invincible either. It is very hard to keep him alive in this initial position due to the open area in which he is located. Enemies will flank him from behind him and the side, outnumbering him significantly. He will only survive the first position if the player assists him but he may still die even if the player protects him. Once Archer alerts the team to another wave of enemies approaching from the opposite side of the house, Stardust will relocate inside and hold off enemy forces from the front windows with an M4A1. He will stay in this position until the DSM finishes downloading. While he can still be killed at this point, it is much more rare due to the amount of cover he has. When the DSM finishes downloading the data, the 3 soldiers Roach, Ghost and [If still alive Scarecrow] to the LZ, and they will be persued by a huge amount of enemy forces 200 strong, and on the way to the LZ, a barrage of RPG rounds are fired at the team and one of them hits Scarecrow and he goes flying, Stardust then says "COVERING FIRE!!!" and turns around and fires at the huge wave of enemies that are closing in, he then tells Roach to grab Scarecrow and retreat to the LZ, Roach objects, but Stardust tells him it is an order and they drag Scarecrow as Stardust launches an M203 grenade at the enemies, which kills about 10 of them, but enemies run up on Stardust, and he is forced to brawl with them, by flipping them over his shoulder and then shooting them, or knocking them with his rifle and stbbing them, but after the fifth enemy is killed, Stardust is shot in the chest and he falls to the ground, before getting up and pulling ou his M9 pistol and shooting more enemies. After sometime, Stardust is overwhelmed by gunfire and RPG rounds, before being hit by 3 RPG rounds and falling to the ground as Roach and Ghost run with Scarecrow to the LZ, with enemies surrounding Stardust as he is barely alive on the ground, and an enemy kicks him in the face as he passes out. He is presumed captured and was declared MIA after the mission. Gallery Ozone1.jpg|Ozone holding a M16A4 Ozone.jpg|Ozone, randomly appearing in The Hornet's Nest. Ozone MW2 dead.png|Ozone's dead body. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 Characters